Soubrette
by atsumimag
Summary: lorsque Iruka et Anko sont en rivalité que se passe -t-il à la saint Valentin!


Notice :

Les personnages ne m'appartient pas ce sont ceux de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur de Naruto.

Les dialogues sont en gras, les pensés en Italique, et les commentaires de l'auteur en parenthèses ().

Pardonnez moi pour les fautes si il en a. même avec de la relecture çà m'arrive dans oublier.

Sur ceux bonne lecture.

Soubrette

Depuis déjà plusieurs mois, Iruka Umino et Anko Mitarashi se battent pour être celui ou celle qui gagnera enfin le cœur et sa place au coté d'un des plus grands ninjas de tout les temps, un certain dénommé Hatake Kakashi. Cette bataille aurait plu couper au plus cours si ce dernier n'était pas bisexuel. Donc Iruka et Anko sont en grand rivalité, sauf que Kakashi ne leurs facilite pas la tache il n'a pas de préférence particulière pour l'un ou pour l'autre, pour lui ils sont à égalité.

Alors pour la saint Valentin, Iruka décida de marquer le coup en faisant un petit cadeau particulier, même si ce pauvre Iruka ne revient pas d'avoir eu cette idée et d'oser la réaliser. Quand à Anko elle aussi décida de témoigner son amour avec un cadeau très spécial.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'appartement de l'élu de son cœur, elle y trouva un Iruka embarrassé et gêné :

**- Combien de fois faudrait que je te dise Iruka que Kakashi est à moi !**

**- Il n'est pas à toi !**

Les deux en même temps :

**- Tu m'as volé mon idée !**

**- Non c'est toi !**

**- C'est çà ! C'est toi ! Voleuse !**

Et une chamaillerie de plus, les deux jeunes gens sans se concerter avant avaient eu la même idée pour faire plaisir à leur épouvantail favori. Les deux étaient déguiser en soubrette sauf Iruka avait un plateau et Anko un plumeau pour faire le ménage comme accessoire avec leurs déguisement sinon c'était presque la même tenue rose et blanche. Jupe courte s'arrêtant à ras des fesses avec des petits jupons, porte jarretelle petit bas en dentelle, sou vêtement aussi, jolie décolleté pour Anko et la version gentille fille pour Iruka (fermer jusqu'au cou), bref la totale pour faire succomber Kakashi Hatake.

La dispute continua jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kakashi :

**- Tadaima !** ce doutant qu'un des deux ou les deux étaient déjà rentré.

**- Welcome in your house, my lord !** s'écria Anko et s'en pressa de jouer son rôle de soubrette à merveille. Quant à Iruka :

**- Kakashi- San ni, ni.., ni Yoo.., Ni yooko…, ni yookoso **(Kakashi-San ni yookoso = bienvenue Kakashi), bégaya-t-il le visage à moitié caché par le plateau lui servant d'accessoire, rouge de Honte.

Kakashi esquissa un grand sourire sadique sous son masque à la vue des deux soubrettes devant lui, séduit par le bout en train d'Anko joliment sexy dans cette tenue, et la timidité en plus de la gêne d'Iruka.

**- C'est en quel honneur ?** demanda le beau Kakashi en retirant son masque vraiment séduit par les tenues de ses deux amourettes et malheureusement cet abruti ne sait pas quelle date on est.

**- Baka c'est la saint valentin !** s'écriaient les deux soubrettes énervées que leur amant ne souvient plus de cette événement.

**- Oups, gomen, gomen,…**

- **…,** ils le regardaient d'un regard noir, le tuant imaginairement sur place.

**- Comment je peux me faire pardonner ?**

**- Lequel de nous deux préfères tu ?** Demanda Anko.

**- Là c'est dur de choisir.**

**- Ce n'est pas une réponse,** fit remarquer Iruka, tout timide.

**- Et pis pourquoi choisir quand je peux avoir le deux ! **

**- Hein ?! **

**- Itadakimasu !** s'écria Kakashi en exécutant une technique de dédoublement parfait, deux Kakashi identique apparue devant eux avec chacun un sourire d'animal affamé.

Seuls la personnalité était différente, un Kakashi 100% hétéro, macho, et sensuel pour Anko et un 100% homo, gentil, doux et affectueux pour Iruka. Le Kakashi hétéro amena Anko dans la chambre pour l'emmener au septième ciel et le Kakashi homo s'occupa des jolies petites fesses Iruka sur le canapé, le plus confortable au monde. Les deux rivale avait le Kakashi qui voulait, mais au fond même si ils étaient heureux et en jubilation d'être avec Kakashi, un pincement au cœur les rendaient triste, Kakashi ne choisi pas entre l'un des deux. Ils savent que n'ont pas loin d'eux, une autre personne qui profite des caresses, des baisers brulants, de la virilité, de la douceur, de l'amour du copie-ninja.

Après des ébats amoureux mouvementés, et jouissifs, Iruka et Anko se réveillèrent tous deux dans le même lit celui de leurs amant, (Kakashi avait ramené dans la chambre Iruka pendant qu'il dormait) une nouvelle bataille commença :

**- C'est avec moi qu'il prend plus son pied, vu que l'on le fait dans la chambre.**

**- Mouais, c'est çà, au moins avec moi il peut prendre son pied ou il veut.**

(Vous voyez le genre de dispute, avec qui Kakashi prend plus son pied au lit et les arguments fusent ! mais je ne mets pas plus de détail)

**- Blabla Bla etc. …**

Leurs voix se tuent, lorsqu'ils se regardaient tous deux dans le miroir. Ils avaient la même taille, la même longueur de cheveux. Ils se ressemblaient presque sauf que Anko avait les traits un peu moins dure (étant une fille c'est normale). Ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient deux tous le type de femmes et d'hommes que préfère Kakashi. Chacune de leurs personnalité respectif était ce que Kakashi pouvait rechercher chez quelqu'un ; chez Anko, le coté un peu casse cou, séduisante, compliqué à comprendre, perverse à ses heures, qui referait sa vie vite si il arrivait malheur à Kakashi ; chez Iruka, la personne timide, mais toujours serviable, simple, facile à comprendre, à connaître ces envies ; qui ne se remettrait pas ou beaucoup plus tard si Kakashi venait à mourir. Et chacun deux satisfaisait chaque coté de la personnalité sexuel de Kakashi, un homme quand il en a envie et pareil si c'est une femme qui veut et parfois les deux en même temps, (c'est çà d'être bi).

A la fin de leur réflexion commune :

**- Il ne choisira jamais. **

**- C'est sure, mais si un jour il veut des enfants c'est sure que c'est moi qui préféra.**

**- Normale t'es une femme.**

**- On est d'accord sure ce point ?**

**- Mouais mais si il ne veut pas ou jamais avoir des enfants c'est sure que c'est moi qui prendra vu que je ne peux pas en avoir.**

**- C'est moi qui préfère.**

**- Non c'est moi.**

**- C'est çà moi, qui préfère!**

**- Non moi.**

**- Non moi !**

**- Oh la oh la on se calme**, Kakashi entre en scène, **je ne préfère pas un plus que l'autre, je vous adore tout les deux autant.** Embrassa Iruka puis Anko, ces deux le fusillaient du regard, _« adore »_ n'est pas le mot à utiliser, Kakashi se corrigea**, watashi wa kimitachi o aisuru !** (je vous aime).

Iruka et Anko préférèrent çà, sourirent. Il ne choisira donc jamais.

**- Au moins je sais avec qui tu me trompe, **fit remarqué Anko.

**- Je pourrai dire la même chose.**

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel :

**- Pour me faire plaisir faite la paix pour le reste de la journée, **dit –il en souriant (sourire qu'il voulait dire pitié arrêtez).

**- Non, jamais de la vie ! **

Kakashi soupira mais bon il sait très bien que c'est le prix à payer quand on a deux amants qui se battent pour vous.

**Bonne saint valentin !**

(Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, laissez vos commentaires pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez, merci)


End file.
